Suction nozzles of the type mentioned at the beginning are used for cleaning and scraping hard surfaces, in particular for cleaning and scraping tiled walls, floors, window panes, or glass doors.
Suction nozzles of this type are known from EP 2 227 126 B1. The previously known suction nozzle has a suction hood to which a suction channel is connected, wherein a suction unit can be connected to the end remote from the suction hood. The suction unit serves to form a suction flow. The suction channel has a bottom wall and a top wall which are connected to each other via side walls. Suction nozzles constructed in this way have a flow profile which cannot be altered across their cross-section, and with these suction nozzles the suction effect is usually greatest at the center of the suction nozzle. Particularly when removing fluids, streaks and smears occur at the sides of the suction nozzle at the contact region between the bottom wall of the suction nozzle and the hard surface.